ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes Down For A Full House
}}} was the sixth episode of the second series of New Tricks. Plot The episode opens with Gerry playing poker. One of the other players, bookkeeper Michael Jacobs challenges Gerry and places increasingly higher bets. Gerry's confidence in his hand leads to him placing and I.O.U of £10,000. He subsequently loses and admits to Michael he doesn't have the money. However, Michael appears lenient towards Gerry and agrees that if UCOS can solve the murder of his father, Joe Jacobs; he will wipe Gerry's debt. Meanwhile, the rest of the UCOS team are re-investigating the case of Stanlie Ackerman, a man accused of burning down his business in apparent insurance fraud. His wife, angry after Stanlie's request for bail was denied; was now protesting loudly outside the office. Gerry starts investigating the case on his own so as not to reveal his gambling addiction to the team, however Brian catches Gerry looking up the Joe Jacob's case file and the two of them begin re-investigating in secret. The files states that Joe Jacobs was attacked outside Walthamstow dog track at midnight in September 1983. Jacobs suffered from eggshell-skull syndrome and the blow he took to the head proved fatal, the money in Jacob's pocket led to the assumption of a mugging gone wrong, however Michael is determined that his father's death was definitely intentional. Gerry and Brian go to the dog track to question Joe's older brother, Peter Jacobs who was in the toilet whilst his brother was killed. Gerry asks Peter whether Joe was killed due to outstanding debts to George Morton, a money lender and according to Gerry "a bookie's bank manager" Shortly afterwards, Gerry and Brian's secret investigation is rumbled by Sandra and Jack who followed them to the stadium. Gerry urges Sandra to pursue the case, however she is determined to have the Ackerman case as a main priority. Sandra and Jack go and question George Morton whilst Brian and Gerry visit Michael, Morton denies killing Joe Jacobs despite the outstanding debts and that Joe was making him a lot of money In Michael's office, Brian observes a Chippendale desk bequeathed to Michael by his father and discovers a hidden compartment containing a notebook with 'Bomber Boyo' and a map written inside. Back at the office, Gerry explains to the team that Bomber Boyo was the greyhound equivalent of Shergar, a prize-winning greyhound that disappeared in February 1982. In Joe Jacob's hidden book, it apparently details Bomber Boyo's stud record (breeding list) which would prove to be a small fortune, giving a motive to the case. Gerry then questions champion greyhound trainer Emma Winters who worked at Bomber Boyo's kennels when he disappeared. While questioning Emma, Gerry receives a call that Brian has found the location of the map in Joe's book. The next morning the team examine the area marked 'X' on the map and come upon the skeleton of a greyhound with a bullet wound to the temple buried in the ground. Unfortunately for the team, their discovery has been leaked to the local press, angering Strickland because the team are not investigating the Ackerman case. Sandra goes to see Michael where he reveals the deal he made with Gerry much to her anger. While questioning Morton, Gerry discovers that Joe was involved in the disappearance of Bomber Boyo, the scheme was to put the dog to stud and cash in on its descendents. The investigation into who leaked the story to the papers leads to only one suspect: Emma Winters. Brian and Gerry visit Emma Winters to take DNA samples of her dog to compare with the remains found in the field and Brian appears interested the names of some of Winters' trained dogs. One in particular a taxidermied greyhound called 'Ebmoor Boy' generates much interest. Then Brian realises that 'Ebmoor Boy' is really 'Bomber Boyo' simply an anagram. He deduces that the other dogs are all related to Bomber Boyo through their anagram names Rainy Lows/Ray Wilson, Printers Mate/Martin Peters, Boney L's Bits/Nobby Stiles and lastly Bomber Boyo/Ebmoor Boy/ Bobby Moore. The link being team members of the winning 1966 England World Cup side. With this information, it is deduced that Emma killed a 'ringer' (imposter) dog and buried it to fool Joe that Bomber Boyo had died and thus cash in on breeding and future success. Emma admits to leaking the story to the press but denies killing Joe. When trying to recreate the murder at the dog track they realised that at midnight, the toilets are locked and the place is deserted. This proves one thing: Peter Jacobs is lying. After interrogating Peter he confesses that he was angry about Joe's involvement in the Bomber Boyo conspiracy and used some thugs to steal Joe's notebooks however because of his illness Joe was killed. After informing Michael of the developments, Gerry's gambling debt is cleared. Sandra however urges Gerry to stop gambling.. The team get back to solving the Ackerman case and remained stuck, however Gerry comes up with the theory that Stanley left work to go see his mistress, however he left his phone and the gas on at the warehouse. Trying to find it Stanley would have rung it, more than likely the ringing of the phone created a spark which ignited the gas. Proving it was an accident. Judging by his statement at his trial it seems Stanley would have rather serve his sentence for fraud than reveal his adultery to his wife. When Sandra asks Gerry about how he worked it out he claims it was "all banal" then hinting it to Brain, who realises it's an anagram for Alan Ball. Sandra then asks them about the offside rule, prompting them to flee. Category:TV Story Category:Series 2